


Der Fall des verschwundenen Rosenstraußes

by TLen



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Ein verschwundener Strauß und ein neuer Fall für den Meisterdetektiv





	Der Fall des verschwundenen Rosenstraußes

Disclaimer: Leider gehören mir die Jungs und Mädels nicht. Ich habe sie nur für ein bisschen Fanfiction-Spaß ausgeborgt. Damit sollen keine Urheberrechte verletzt werden. Und natürlich wird damit nichts verdient. Beachtet die Altersangabe und geht wo anders spielen, wenn ihr zu jung seit oder euch am Thema stört.

Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

 

Aus den geheimen Tagebüchern des John H. Watson, MD

„Er ist weg, Holmes!“ Mit diesem Ruf auf den Lippen stürzte ich in unser gemeinsames Wohnzimmer. Mein Freund, Mr. Sherlock Holmes, ließ sich von meiner Aufregung jedoch nicht beirren und legte in aller Ruhe seine Pfeife sowie die Zeitung, in der er gerade gelesen hatte, zur Seite, bevor er mich fragend ansah.

„Mein lieber Watson, wann werden Sie es endlich lernen, sich präziser auszudrücken. Ihr verschwommener Stil mag in ihren sogenannten literarischen Werken über meine Wenigkeit noch Anklang finden – mir unverständlich nebenbei bemerkt - in der Realität ist er jedoch vollkommen nutzlos. Also bitte, wer ist verschwunden?“

„Mein Rosenstrauß.“ Ich ließ mich seufzend in meinen Sessel fallen, nicht darauf achtend, dass ich noch immer in Hut und Mantel war, und warf die Nachmittagszeitungen auf den Tisch. „Ich hatte ihn für Mary... für Miss Morstan gekauft – für den Valentinstag morgen. Sie haben vielleicht von diesem neuen Brauch gehört Holmes, dass sich Verliebte an diesem Tag...“

Mein Freund winkte unwirsch ab – was mich nicht verwundern sollte. Ein Mann, für den jegliche Gefühle nur lästiges Beiwerk sind, konnte einem Tag für Verliebte selbstverständlich nichts abgewinnen. „Fakten, mein lieber Watson, die Fakten. Wann und wo haben Sie den Strauß zuletzt gesehen?“

„Auf der Treppe“, erwiderte ich. „Wie Sie wissen, war ich in der Stadt, um einige Besorgungen zu machen. Ich konnte nicht alles tragen, also war der Kutscher so freundlich, mir behilflich zu sein. Ich legte den Strauß auf der Treppe ab, während ich meine anderen Einkäufe nach oben trug.“ Ich deutete auf eine Einkaufstüte, die ich gleich hinter der Tür abgestellt hatte und auf ein verschnürtes Päckchen, das gleich daneben lag und für unsere gute Mrs. Hudson bestimmt war. Jene hatte nämlich an diesem Tage Geburtstag. Wie ich Holmes kannte, hatte er diesem Umstand keine Beachtung geschenkt. So brillant sein Gedächtnis in vielerlei Hinsicht war, so vergesslich war er in Dingen, die er nur als banal und unwichtig ansah. Ich hatte mir deshalb die Freiheit genommen, in unser beiden Namen ein Geschenk für Mrs. Hudson zu erwerben. Leider hatte das zusammen mit den dringend benötigten Dingen für meinen persönlichen Bedarf und dem Rosenstrauß, der um diese Jahreszeit in London ein Vermögen verschlang, meine für diesen Monat zur Verfügung stehende Barschaft fast aufgezehrt.

„Ich bin mit Mary morgen nach der Kirche zum Lunch verabredet. Ich wollte ihr den Strauß...“  
Holmes ignorierte mein Seufzen angesichts des Gedankens, dass ich nun mit leeren Händen vor meiner Angebeteten stehen musste – und das am Tag der Verliebten – ebenso wie meine sichtlich geknickte Stimmung.

„War der Kutscher noch im Haus?“, fragte er.

„Er ging hinaus, als ich die Treppe hinaufstieg“, erwiderte ich nach einigem Zögern. „Aber er verschloss die Tür nicht richtig hinter sich. Als ich sofort nach dem Abstellen meiner anderen Einkäufe und meines Grußes an Sie wieder hinunter, bemerkte die angelehnte Tür und schloss sie.“

Holmes runzelte kurz die Stirn, deutete dann auf die Zeitungen. „Woher haben Sie die Zeitungen?“

„Was haben..:?“ Ich wollte meinen Freund gerade ermahnen, doch bitte nicht vom mir so wichtigen Thema meines verschwundenen Straußes abzulenken, als mir – mittlerweile mit seinen mitunter etwas seltsam anmutenden Deduktionsmethoden vertraut, etwas auffiel. „Sie lagen auf dem Boden, gleich hinter der Haustür“, antwortete ich. „Sicher hat der Botenjunge die offene Tür bemerkt und sie hineingelegt, da es wieder zu nieseln begonnen hat.“

Holmes nickte nachdenklich. „Dann kämen sowohl der Zeitungsjunge als auch der Kutscher als Täter in Frage. Dass jemand Fremdes des Weges kam, die offene Tür bemerkte, hineinging und den Strauß entwendete scheint mir eher unwahrscheinlich.“

Ich seufzte erneut „Aber was sollten der Zeitungsjunge oder der Kutscher mit meinen Blumen anfangen wolle?“

Mein Freund zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht verfolgen sie ähnliche Ziele wie Sie. Diese neumodischen Bräuche, die nur ein Ziel verfolgen, nämlich den Umsatz gewisser Branchen zu steigern, nehmen ja offensichtlich überhand.“

Er stand auf und griff nach seinem Mantel. „Wie auch immer, der Zeitungsjunge sollte leicht aufzuspüren und zu befragen sein. Ich nehme an, Sie haben sich nicht die Nummer der Droschke gemerkt, mit der Sie kamen.“

Ich verneinte. Holmes achtete grundsätzlich auf solche Dinge, wie ich mehr als einmal hautnah hatte erleben können. „Woher hätte ich wissen sollen...“

Holmes winkte ab. „Wir werden am Besten mit der Suche an Ihrem Abfahrtsort beginnen. Vielleicht ist die Kutsche dorthin zurückgekehrt oder wir finden einen Kollegen, der weiß, bei wem Sie eingestiegen sind. Sie werden doch hoffentlich eine einigermaßen zutreffende und präzise Personenbeschreibung abgeben können?“

Ich nickte zögernd 

„Kommen Sie Watson!“, Holmes setzte seinen Hut auf und ging zur Tür. Ich warf noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die abgedeckten Schüsseln, die auf dem Tisch standen. Durch meinen Einkauf hatte ich mich zum Mittag verspätet, doch wie mir die Reste auf Holmes’ Teller verrieten hatte es Curryhuhn gegeben, eine meiner Liebspeisen. Und mir knurrte doch sehr der Magen.

///

Als wir rund fünf Stunden später – es war mittlerweile längst dunkel geworden – wieder in der Baker Street eintrafen, hing er mir fast buchstäblich auf den Boden. Meine Laune war allerdings nicht nur durch meinen großen Hunger massiv getrübt, sondern vor allem durch den Umstand unserer erfolglosen Suche nach den gestohlenen Blumen.

Weder der Kutscher, den wir nach langem Nachfragen tatsächlich gefunden hatten, noch der Botenjunge wussten etwas über ihren Verbleib. Und Holmes hatte ihnen so zugesetzt, dass wir sicher sein konnten, sie hatten die Wahrheit gesagt.

„Es muss doch ein Fremder im Haus gewesen sein“, sagte ich trübsinnig, während ich meinen Mantel ablegte und aufhing. „Der Strauß ist für immer verloren.“

„Ich fürchte, da kann ich Ihnen nicht widersprechen, mein Freund.“ Holmes setzte sich und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Aber sicher werden Sie noch etwas anderes als Geschenk für die Dame Ihres Herzens finden.“

„Wie denn? Wann denn?“, fragte ich betrübt. „Alle Geschäfte haben bereits geschlossen und morgen ist Sonntag.“

„Dann schenken Sie sich ihr einfach doch selbst:“ Für einen kurzen Augenblick huschte ein Lächeln über Holmes Gesicht. Dann deutete er auf meinen Platz am Tisch. „Kommen Sie, Watson, setzten Sie sich. Sicher wird uns unsere Haushälterin gleich mit dem Abendessen aufwarten. Nehmen wir erst einmal Stärkung zu uns, vielleicht fällt uns danach noch etwas ein:“

Wie aufs Stichwort klopfte es da auch bereits an der Tür und nach Holmes’ „Herein“ trat Mrs. Hudson durch die selbige, ein Tablett mit mehreren Schüsseln in der Hand, von denen es gar köstlich roch. Ich setzte mich rasch.

„Sie waren ja den ganzen Tag aus, ich konnte mich noch gar nicht bei Ihnen bedanken“, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln zu Holmes gewandt, während sie die Schüsseln absetzte.

Mein Freund runzelte die Stirn. „Bedanken wofür?“

„Aber Mr. Holmes“, erneut dieses kokette Lächeln. „Sie brauchen sich doch nicht zu verstellen. Es ist mir ja so eine Freude, dass Sie an meinen Geburtstag gedacht haben. Diese herrlichen Rosen... das muss ja ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Aber Sie müssen wirklich nicht so schüchtern sein und sie heimlich vor meiner Tür ablegen.“

Wir sahen uns an, beide wohl mit dem gleichen Gedanken im Kopf. Da war also mein Strauß abgeblieben. Die gute Mrs. Hudson musste ihn gefunden haben, während ich oben bei Holmes gewesen war – und hatte angenommen, mein Präsent gelte ihr. 

„Warum denken Sie nicht, er könnte von mir sein?“, fragte ich unsere Haushälterin.

Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Aber Dr. Watson, ich weiß doch, wie Sie zu der reizenden Miss Morstan stehen. Da werde ich doch nie annehmen, Sie würden einer anderen Dame Blumen schenken, schon gar nicht die Königin der Liebe.“

Sie deutete auf die Schüsseln. „Essen Sie meine Herren, lassen Sie es sich schmecken. Es wurde heute mit besonders viel Liebe gekocht.“

„Da haben Sie etwas angerichtet, Watson“, seufzte Holmes, kaum dass die Schritte unserer Haushälterin auf der Treppe verklungen waren. „Nun wird sie annehmen, ich sei in für mich absolut unvorstellbarer Weise an ihr interessiert.“

„Ihre Sorgen möchte ich haben, Holmes“, entgegnete ich. „Was wird nun aus meinem Strauß? Ich kann in ihr ja schlechterdings wieder abnehmen. Und selbst wenn es die Möglichkeit gäbe, einen neuen aufzutreiben, ich könnte ihn mir schlicht und einfach nicht mehr leisten.“

Holmes deutete auf meine noch immer in der Ecke stehenden Einkäufe. „Wie ich Sie kenne, mein lieber Watson, haben Sie doch bestimmt ein Präsent für unsere häusliche Perle besorgt. Oder etwas nicht?“

Ich nickte bejahend.

„Dann verehren Sie doch einfach dieses Miss Morstan und alle Damen sind befriedigt.“

Ich seufzte innerlich. Wenn das nur so einfach wäre. Irgendwie bezweifelte ich stark, dass ein neuer Kochtopf das richtige Geschenk für eine aufblühende Liebe wäre.

-Ende-


End file.
